


Destiny

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: tigatog100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Destiny

He looked into the eyes of the tall Elf in front of him. "Estel," the Elf adressed him, kneeling, opening his arms to the boy. "My dear Estel. You must accept this truth."

Estel stepped backwards. "No," he whispered. "It cannot be true." Elrond saw the fierce light in his eyes, and sighed. He knew there would be no reasoning with the child.

It was years later, on the slopes of the mountains, as Estel slew the last attacking warg, as he looked the fiercest beasts he had ever seen in the eyes and frightened them, that he became Aragorn.


End file.
